1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for determining a network address for managed devices to use to communicate with a management server in response to a change in a currently used network address.
2. Description of the Related Art
A management server may manage multiple connected managed devices over one or more networks. The management server establishes network connections with the managed devices so that the managed devices can transmit event notifications to the management server so that the server may perform typical management operations, such as configuring the managed devices in the networks, providing updates, handling failover and failback procedures, etc.
The management server maintains separate subscriptions and protocols on multiple networks to receive notifications from the managed devices. Subscriptions provide information on connections with the managed devices and on the communication protocols used to communicate with the managed devices, such as Storage Management Initiative—Specification (SMI-S), Common Information Model (CIM), proxy providers, native Application Programming Interface (API) providers, Tivoli Storage Productivity Center (TPC) Storage Resource Groups, and direct event subscription on devices.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for maintaining network addresses used by the managed devices to initiate a connection to communicate with the management server, such as for sending alerts and notifications.